In the Eyes of the Storm
by purpledog100
Summary: Cold. Darkness. Hunger. That’s all I remember of the past few days. I am a prisoner of TigerClan. Stormpaw's Point of View as he witnessed Stonefur's death in The Darkest Hour.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! This is my first Warriors fic, so hopefully it's not too bad. It started out as a oneshot, but seemed to get too long, so I'm splitting it into two parts. This seems to happen a lot. Anyway, this is Stormpaw's POV during part of The Darkest Hour. I thought it might be interesting to hear his thoughts. So read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. I have used some of the text of The Darkest Hour in this fic, and I do not own that. I am not making any money off of this.

* * *

**In the Eyes of the Storm**

Cold. Darkness. Hunger. That's all I remember of the past few days. I am a prisoner of TigerClan.

At first, I didn't understand what was happening. Why has Tigerstar, leader of _ShadowClan_, been staying at the RiverClan camp? Why is Leopardstar allowing a cat from an enemy clan into camp? Tigerstar said TigerClan would have a joint leadership. He and Leopardstar are supposed to be equals. If that's true, then why is Tigerstar making all the decisions while Leopardstar hides in the background?

I asked my sister, Featherpaw, but she didn't know either. Before I could ask Stonefur, my mentor, I was taken away by some ShadowClan cats who imprisoned me in an old fox den. Featherpaw, Stonefur, and Mistyfoot soon joined me. The two warriors were brought in hissing in rage. When I asked why, Mistyfoot explained what was going on. Tigerstar didn't trust us because we were half ThunderClan! That was the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard. What does it matter if we're half-Clan? Our loyalty to RiverClan has never been questioned before.

The four of us were stuck in this horrible den for days. Conversation ceased after a while. The only thing to talk about was the unfairness we were being shown, but talking about it put everyone in a foul mood. It didn't do us any good to talk about it, anyway.

We were given no food or water. There was always a guard stationed near the mouth of the den. When any of us asked if we could go to the river and drink or if we could hunt, the guard said nothing. The only time the guard did anything was when Stonefur tried to get past him. The guard barred the warrior's way. Stonefur knew he was too weak from hunger and thirst to fight, so he gave up.

There was no bedding. We had to sleep on the cold, hard-packed dirt floor of the den. It wasn't very comfortable, so I spent a lot of the night thinking about my father, Graystripe. He left RiverClan a while ago to rejoin ThunderClan. The only reason he left his birth clan to stay in RiverClan was Featherpaw and me. Our mother, Silverstream, died giving birth to us and Father wanted to be with us. I was extremely sad when he left, but I understand why he left and I accept it. He wasn't ever loyal to RiverClan. He was loyal to Featherpaw and me. I concentrated on my training and Stonefur eased my loneliness and helped me cope. He said just because my father was in another clan, it didn't mean he didn't still love Featherpaw and me just as much. He told me Father would be happier there and we would still see each other at Gatherings.

I think about Father coming to rescue us. I imagine him charging into the camp, tearing apart every cat that opposes him, striking down the guard, and retrieving us from the den. When I do sleep, I dream the same thing. I wake up only to find that none of it is real.

I have been a prisoner for several days, but it feels like moons. If I'm not sleeping, I'm usually in a daze, staring into the darkness. I have nothing to do and it is very boring. I'm used to being on my paws most of the day, doing apprentice duties. The den is a few fox-lengths long, but with three other cats occupying the space, there isn't much room to even pace. The only variation in my life now is the shifting of sunlight to moonlight and the changing of the guard that happens a few times a day. I can only tell that because of the different ShadowClan stink that drifts into the den from time to time.

I know only darkness, coldness, and hunger. Are they going to leave us in here to rot?

Finally, something happens. Jaggedtooth and Mudear enter the den.

"Get up, mouse-dung," Shouts Jaggedtooth. His loud voice hurts my ears after the long silence.

He starts nudging Stonefur. The warrior stands, trying to hide how frail he is. My sister and I also stand, though it takes a few tries. My legs are wobbly from lack of food and my body feels heavy.

I hear Mudear trying to make Mistyfoot stand. He yells at her, shoves her, and even bites her. She still refuses to get up. I am not sure if she can. Maybe the starvation has been too much for her.

After a while, Mudear gives up.

"Weak half-Clan dung! Stay or go, it doesn't really matter. Your fate is the same. Staying here just prolongs it." Mudear spits.

I wonder what he means.

Jaggedtooth leads Stonefur out of the den, eyeing him closely, but my mentor makes no attempt at escape. We are all very emaciated and shaky on our legs.

Featherpaw and I follow Mudear out into the bright sunlight. It takes a while for my eyes to adjust. As I regain my sight, I look at Featherpaw. She is even skinnier than I thought. From the look in her eyes as she stares at me, she is thinking the same thing.

The journey to wherever our captors are taking us seems to take moons. Each step is an effort and more than once I stumble. Each time I begin to waver, I look at Stonefur. Feeble as he is, he has an inner strength that allows him to continue on without staggering. This gives me the determination and strength to keep walking.

As the reeds part, I see our destination. The sight of it is terrible and makes me feel sick. There are many cats gathered around a small clearing. At one end is a hill made out of prey bones with Tigerstar sitting atop, surveying the area. Beside the bone hill is Leopardstar, her eyes downcast.

Stonefur, Featherpaw, and I are left in the middle of the ring of cats, under Tigerstar's intense gaze.

He starts speaking. He says half-Clan cats are untrustworthy and a danger to the Clan.

_He's crazy_, I think as the speech goes on. _There is no reason whatsoever to doubt our loyalty. We were raised RiverClan and we will always be loyal to RiverClan. Tigerstar is the one who shifted his loyalty from ThunderClan to ShadowClan to TigerClan. Surely no cat can believe what he says._

Tigerstar pauses in his speech, waiting for a reaction. For a few moments all warriors are silent. Then Blackfoot yowls, "Filth! Filth!" Soon all of the surrounding cats take up the cry.

I crouch down, trying to protect myself from the hostile feelings around me. Beside me, Featherpaw does the same. Stonefur stands over us, shooting Tigerstar a look of pure hatred and defiance.

Tigerstar starts speaking again. "Half-Clan cats have been tolerated until now, but the time for tolerance has passed. There is no place in TigerClan for warriors who owe allegiance to two Clans. How can we trust them not to betray our secrets, or even turn on us and kill us? Can we expect StarClan to fight on our side if we allow those who are not pure in heart and blood to walk freely among us?"

"No!" Darkstripe screeches, flexing his claws and lashing his tail from side to side.

"No, my friends. We must get rid of the abominations in our midst! Then our Clan will be clean again and we can be sure of the favor of StarClan."

Stonefur springs to his paws. He is so weak the he stumbles and almost falls, but he manages to stay upright and face Tigerstar.

"No cat has ever questioned my loyalty," he snarls. "Come down here and tell me to my face that I'm a traitor! Mistyfoot and I never even knew that Bluestar was our mother until a couple of moons ago. We have been loyal RiverClan warriors all our lives. Let any cat who thinks different come out here and prove it!"

Tigerstar angrily sweeps his tail towards Leopardstar. "You showed poor judgment when you chose this cat as your deputy. RiverClan is choked by the weeds of treachery, and we must root them out."

I look to Leopardstar. She can't agree with Tigerstar, can she? Stonefur is her deputy! Her head is bowed and she does not challenge Tigerstar's authority. How can she allow this to happen to her own Clanmates?

Tigerstar turns his head towards Stonefur. "I will give you a chance to show your loyalty to TigerClan. Kill these two half-Clan apprentices."

All is silent. I cannot think. My mind is blank. I am completely shocked at what Tigerstar is telling Stonefur to do.

The blue-gray warrior turns to face Leopardstar. "I take orders from you," he growls. "You must know this is wrong. What do you want me to do?"

For a heartbeat Leopardstar looks uncertain and I begin to hope that she might stand against Tigerstar.

"These are difficult times," she meows at last. "As we fight for survival we must be able to count on every one of our Clan mates. There is no room for divided loyalties. Do as Tigerstar tells you."

Stonefur, my own trusted, admired mentor, turns to face my sister and me. I avoid his eyes, afraid of what I might find there. There is a chance that he will go through with what Tigerstar and Leopardstar said. A pretty big chance, actually. His leader gave him an order, after all. Stonefur could kill us with good reason. He is obeying a command and proving his loyalty to his clan.

Terror strikes me. Stonefur has all the reason in the world to kill us. Featherpaw and I, only half-trained, starved apprentices, would be no match for Stonefur, an experienced, skilled warrior, even in his weakened state.

I shrink away from the warrior, petrified. Then I remember that I am Stormpaw, son of Silverstream and Graystripe, both great honorable and respectable warriors. I am an apprentice of RiverClan. I don't cower at the thought of a fight, even though my opponent has twice my size and strength. I am a brave, strong, loyal member of RiverClan and I would rather die fighting than whimpering and crouching on the ground.

I step in front of Featherpaw and give her a comforting lick. "We'll fight him. I won't let him kill us," I promise.

I face Stonefur, prepared for battle, but what I see surprises me. The warrior nods, smiling at me. I meet his gaze and see approval and pride.

What a mouse-brain I am! Stonefur is one of the greatest warriors I know. He would never turn on us. There had been no choices to contemplate, no decision to make. He never even thought about obeying Tigerstar.

Stonefur turns to Tigerstar and spits, "You'll have to kill me first, Tigerstar!"

Tigerstar narrows his eyes and flicks his tail at Darkstripe. "Very well," he says. "Kill him."

The black-striped warrior lunges at Stonefur and the battle begins.

Briefly, I think about aiding my mentor in this unfair match, but realize that I would be more of a hindrance than a help. On the off-chance that I could bring myself to stand and combat the enemy warrior, I wouldn't stand a chance of doing any harm to him. I would only get in Stonefur's way.

So I stand by and observe the fight in a sort of detached way. It feels as if I'm a hundred miles away, yet still here. I watch as my mentor, starving and weak, battles the strong, full-fed warrior. I admire Stonefur's courage.

Stonefur fastens his teeth into Darkstripe's scruff and is trying to shake the dark warrior, but Darkstripe's greater size and strength are too much. He loses his grip and the two warriors spring apart, breathing hard. Blood is trickling from a scratch above Darkstripe's left eye, and clumps of fur are missing from his flank. Stonefur's pelt is even more ragged, and as he shakes one forepaw spots of blood splatter on the ground.

_Oh, StarClan, please help Stonefur_.

It seems as if StarClan are answering my prayer. The struggle turns in Stonefur's favor. The RiverClan warrior has Darkstripe pinned underneath him. Surely if Stonefur wins, Tigerstar will let us leave peacefully. Right? Though I don't know where we would go. Maybe we could visit my father. He would help us.

My hopes are dashed. Tigerstar has no intention of letting Stonefur escape. The great tabby flicks his ears at Blackfoot. "Finish it," he orders.

No! This isn't fair! Well, it wasn't fair from the start, but at least Stonefur had a chance. Now he is pitted against two strong, healthy warriors. This is not an honorable fight in the least.

The ShadowClan deputy flings himself into the fray. He bites Stonefur's shoulder and drags him off Darkstripe. Stonefur tries with all his might to break free or claw his new opponent, but fails. Darkstripe springs on him and holds his hindquarters down, while Blackfoot scores his claws across the blue-gray warrior's throat.

All is silent except for Stonefur's gurgling cry that is cut short. The two TigerClan cats release him and back off. The dying warrior's body convulses as blood wells from his throat.

I sit motionless, watching my mentor die and knowing I can do nothing to help the cat that has just saved me. Stonefur takes his last breath and is still.

Dimly, I am aware of the cats around me yowling in triumph. Disgust is now mixed in with the horror and sadness I feel. How can these cats feel any sort of elation at the death of such a noble and brave warrior? A warrior whose last breaths were spent trying to fight an unfair battle to save two of his clan mates. The cats around me were once hard-working warriors, loyal to their clan. I know most of them. Rather, I knew most of them. Now they are bloodthirsty beasts who know no shame and toss the warrior code aside so they can enjoy their savage pleasure of slaughtering innocent cats. I feel so betrayed. Even my own leader is among these horrible cats. I used to deeply admire and respect Leopardstar. I thought there could be no greater leader. Now I see her among those who screech in victory over the death of her former deputy.

I look to Featherpaw, wishing that she knows something I do not. Some scrap of information that will give me a bit of comfort or hope before the despair swallows me whole. She meets my gaze and I see that she knows nothing of the sort. She is just as terrified and helpless as I am.

I pull myself back to reality with a jolt. I hear Tigerstar talking to Darkstripe and now I can understand what they are saying.

"Let me kill them," Says Darkstripe.

Tigerstar hesitates before answering. "No. For now I will let them live. They may be useful to me alive."

Jaggedtooth beckons to Featherpaw and me with his tail. We follow, not knowing what else to do. The way back to the den is so different than the journey to the bone hill. I do not feel my aching limbs or my rumbling stomach. I only feel numbness, which isn't really a feeling at all.

* * *

Please review. I want some constructive criticism. If you do not like something, tell me why. If anyone seems out of character, please say so. I will post the next part soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

The second half is now up. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series. I have used bits of the text from The Darkest Hour, which I don't own.

* * *

**Part 2**

We reach the den's entrance. Jaggedtooth relieves the guard standing watch and signals for us to go back into the darkness.

Suddenly, I remember Mistyfoot. What am I going to tell her? How can I tell her? How could I possibly describe the monstrosity I had just witnessed? Even if I could tell her, she'll be so sad and miserable. Her whole clan has turned their backs on her and now her brother is dead. At least her heart will be a little lighter when she learns that her brother kept to the warrior code and refused Tigerstar's demands, even though it means a one-sided battle for him. I'll make sure she knows that.

"Stonefur? I can't smell you. Are you here?" Mistyfoot meows. I can tell by the darker spot her body makes in the shadows that she hasn't moved since we left.

"He's not here," Featherpaw murmurs.

"Where is he, then? What happened to all of you?"

"Stonefur is dead." I can sense her shock and sadness as I say this.

"What?" It is the only word she manages to get out.

I recall the events that happened only minutes ago, though it seems to be longer than that. I focus less on the terrible blows and injuries Stonefur was dealt and more on his courage and defiance. Featherpaw interjects a few times, but is mostly quiet. When I finish, there is silence. Mistyfoot is soaking it all in. I know of no comforting words that would help her grief.

This is the end. I'm not sure what Tigerstar meant when he said Featherpaw and me might be useful to him, but it cannot be anything good, so I don't think too hard about it. If it is anything like what he wanted Stonefur to do, then I know Featherpaw and I will refuse. We'll go down fighting like Stonefur. The same goes for Mistyfoot. All three of us will die fighting an unfair battle. There is no hope.

My earlier fantasies of my father coming to our rescue seem stupid now. If he knew anything about what was happening, he would be here in an instant and fight with the power of LionClan to protect us. But he is in ThunderClan. How would he know what is happening in RiverClan?

I can smell him now. I know it's not real and it's only because I am thinking about him, but it is still comforting.

I hear someone enter the den. I try to smell him, but I can only smell my father's scent. I can't get it out of my head. I know who it is without scenting him, anyway. It's one of Tigerstar's followers, coming to take us to our doom.

"Stormpaw? Featherpaw?" The cat says.

His voice is familiar. "Father? Is it really you?" I ask, hardly daring to believe it.

"Of course it's me! Who else would take the time to come rescue you?" My father meows. He comes forward and rubs his pelt against mine and Featherpaw's. He asks if we are okay, barely managing to get his words heard over his loud purring.

I let Featherpaw answer. I'm too speechless. I really was smelling my father. He has come to rescue us just like I'd dreamed! I can't remember ever feeling happier in my life.

I notice that Firestar is here, too. He is talking with Mistyfoot. I cannot hear what they are saying over my own purring. Father does, though, and he nods in agreement with whatever the flame-colored cat just said.

"Let's go," Firestar meowed, turning to face the mouth of the den. "Mistyfoot, we're going to take you all back to ThunderClan with us. Can you make it that far?"

"Once I'm out of this hole I can make it anywhere," Mistyfoot mews determinedly.

She speaks for all of us. Now that we have hope and a purpose again, we find new strength.

"So can we," adds Featherpaw.

"That's great. Mistyfoot, I'm so sorry, but we couldn't rescue Stonefur…" Firestar says.

"I already know," meows Mistyfoot, her voice ragged with grief. "The apprentices told me. They say he died bravely."

"Very bravely. All StarClan will honor him. Come on. We'll make sure he didn't die for nothing. Tigerstar will not hurt you as well."

I don't stop to question how Firestar knows all of this. I silently follow my father out of the den. At the entrance sits a black tom I have never seen before. Father sees my questioning look and mutters in my ear that the cat's name is Ravenpaw. I remember the former ThunderClan apprentice from Father's stories.

We follow the path through the reeds until we come to the clearing. It is empty, the bone hill casting an ominous shadow as far as the body of Stonefur lying still in the moonlight.

Mistyfoot goes over to her brother and bends her head to nose his fur. "Stonefur, Stonefur," she murmurs. "What will I do without you?"

Seeing my mentor's broken body again somehow makes his death even more real than before, if that is possible. Anger flares as I see that the savages didn't even bother to bury him, but instead left him here to rot. It fades, though, as the grief becomes stronger. I approach Stonefur's body and touch my nose to his head, saying goodbye. I go stand beside my father to give Mistyfoot some time alone with her brother.

"Firestar, we have to go," hisses Father.

His words arouse Mistyfoot. She raises her head, gives Stonefur one last look, and joins us as we follow Firestar.

Saying goodbye to Stonefur has sapped some of my strength. I no longer feel that I can go anywhere, as long as it's far away from the den and TigerClan. I feel tired and would gladly drop where I am and sleep without fearing the consequences. Father nudges me and encourages me to go on, so I do.

We reach the river and I realize how thirsty I am. Not caring about the other cats' sense of urgency, I stop to drink. Featherpaw and Mistyfoot follow suit. The others let us have a short drink, then nudge us onward. Though none of us got our fill of water, we obey and walk with a bit more strength in our legs.

We are nearing the stepping-stones when we freeze in our tracks as we hear a call. "The prisoners have escaped!"

"Quick- the stepping-stones!" Firestar hisses.

Father leaves his position between Featherpaw and me to drop back and join Ravenpaw. Firestar quickens his pace and urges us on. Even though he is only slowly sprinting, Firestar quickly outpaces us. After being stuck in the den for so long with no exercise, food, or water, there is no way we can match his pace.

"You'll have to leave us!" Mistyfoot gasps. "There's no sense in all of us being captured."

"Never!" Snarls Father. "We're all in this together."

With the stronger cats pushing us along, we pick up speed a little, stumbling every few paces. The yowling behind us grows louder. We reach the stepping-stones. Firestar goes first, stopping on the second stone to urge Mistyfoot on.

She bends her hind legs and leaps, staggering as her paws hit the slippery surface. Now it's my turn. I'm not sure if I can make it, but I cannot hesitate. I gather my paws beneath me and jump. I land on the first stone. I did it! My triumph is short-lived. I still have many more to go. I leap to the next stone, and the next, and the next. Each jump is difficult and painful.

_I must go on._ I keep telling myself. Keep _jumping. Don't look back. Concentrate._

I come to one of the bigger gaps between the rocks. Firestar, a few stones ahead of me, looks back at me. "Come on," he meows steadily. "You're doing fine."

I gather myself to jump just as Featherpaw yells, "They're coming!"

Distracted, I misjudge the distance to the next rock and fall short. I manage to get my forepaws on the stone, but my hindquarters land in the river. The rock is so slippery and the current is so strong. I try not to panic, but instead of pulling myself up, I feel myself sink lower into the river.

"I'm slipping!" I gasp. "I can't hold on!"

I try not to move. Any movement might dislodge me from the rock. I concentrate only on staying where I am. Firestar jumps onto my rock and fastens his teeth into my scruff. But I lose my grip on the stone and slip into the river. The sudden weight is too much for the ThunderClan leader and I feel him sliding on the slippery stone. My head is only partially above the water and it is hard to breathe. I try to swim, but the water is leaf-bare cold and I can hardly move my paws.

Firestar slips even more on the rock. Thought I cannot see him, I am sure that he is about to fall into the freezing water with me. Suddenly, I feel a force beneath me, pushing me out of the water. Firestar gets a better grip on the stone and pulls me out of the river completely and onto the rock.

I crouch on the stone, catching my breath and shivering. I turn my head to the left and see that is was Father who was underneath me, pushing me out of the river. I give him a grateful smile, unable to speak because of my chattering teeth. He returns the smile, his teeth chattering too. He is still in the icy water.

We both look behind us and see at least half a dozen TigerClan cats reach the stepping-stones.

"Come on!" Firestar yowls. "Hurry! Keep going- follow Mistyfoot."

I stand and shake some of the water from my fur. My whole body is shivering fiercely and my legs barely support me. I honestly do not think I can make it to the next stone like this. I look to Father and see that he is already swimming back to fight the enemy cats. He could easily climb onto one of the stepping-stones and jump back, but he doesn't because he would slow Featherpaw's progress. So he stays in the frigid water so he will not slow Featherpaw down.

If Father can do that, the least I can do is leap to the next rock. Ignoring the screeches and yowls behind me, I gather all of my strength and land on the stone.

"Keep going!" Firestar gasps to Mistyfoot. "Take Stormpaw with you. I'm going back."

Before Firestar can move, a fierce battle yowl goes up from the forest on the ThunderClan side of the river. I look and see three cats streak out of the undergrowth. I do not recognize them, but their scent is ThunderClan. We're saved! These new allies will help us.

Or maybe not. As Mistyfoot jumps from the last stone to the bank, a white tom charges her, claws extended. I feel a rush of air and see Firestar dart across the rest of the stones and barrel into the white warrior, knocking him off his paws.

"Mouse-brain!" He snaps. "The enemy is back there." He jerks his head towards the middle of the river. I look back and see Ravenpaw and Father tussling with Blackfoot on the central stone.

I huddle on the edge of my rock to let the ThunderClan warriors pass. The white tom mutters an apology to Mistyfoot before following. I leap one last time and land on the river bank. Relief sweeps through me. It seems as if I have spent half of my life on the stepping-stones, jumping and landing and trying not to fall.

I look back and see Featherpaw leaping onto the bank. I make sure she is okay before sitting down beside Mistyfoot to catch my breath and watch the battle.

Blackfoot is clumsily swimming back toward the RiverClan side. The three ThunderClan warriors stand crowded together on one stone, growling fiercely at the remaining pursuers.

"You'll come no further if you want to stay alive," snarls a pale ginger she-cat.

The enemy warriors mill about uncertainly on the first few stones. They keep glancing at the river. They can hardly swim and are unwilling to meet the ThunderClan cats in battle.

"Get back!" Blackfoot yowls as he finally clambers onto the bank, his fur streaming. "Let them escape; they're only half-Clan crowfood."

His warriors, more than happy to obey, retreat and are soon disappearing into the reeds.

The ThunderClan cats turn around and leap back to their side of the river. They huddle around Firestar, awaiting orders. Father is one of the last to reach the bank. He gives Featherpaw and me a swift look, making sure we are unharmed, before joining the group.

Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, and I drag ourselves to the river to drink again. After all the excitement, we still have not forgotten our thirst. As I drink, I also listen to what Firestar is saying.

"Well done, all of you," he meows. "I was never so glad to see any cats as when you three came out of the forest. What brought you here?"

"You did," the white warrior pants. "You ordered extra patrols to watch the border. Lucky for you that we came along when we did."

"Okay," says Firestar. "We'd better get back to camp. These three cats need to rest. Ravenpaw, you'd better come too and let Cinderpelt look at that ear."

The ThunderClan cats lead the way through the undergrowth back to their camp. Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, and I follow. Father drops behind to walk with us. He is still soaking wet and shivering from being in the river, but he looks like he has never been happier. We don't talk much on the way to the camp; we are too exhausted. Instead, we take comfort in just being near each other again.

I realize that my fantasies of Father coming to rescue us from the den weren't so stupid after all.

* * *

So tell me what you think about it. Click the button down there and please review! 


End file.
